The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyphenol derivatives, the derivatives obtained by this process, their use for the preparation of polymers and copolymers, which may be crosslinked, and the copolymers obtained in this way.
More specifically, it relates to the preparation of polyphenol derivatives having at each end at least two reactive functions of different types, constituted respectively by a hydroxyl function and an allyl function.
Such derivatives are of considerable interest in the production of crosslinked or uncrosslinked random, block and graft copolymers and polymers, usable e.g. for producing adhesives, reinforced plastics or members having to withstand high temperatures.